Love Hurts
by family guy feva
Summary: what if the pain was too great to deflect? what happens when you try to be better only to have those that you love turn away? My different take on the aftermath of Known Unknowns in Season 6. usual disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

_Love can be proven to be a dangerous thing, as those you love can cause you the most harm. _

…_._

At one point after Mayfield, House may have considered himself lucky to be given another chance to claim the woman he loves. He would also say that detoxing off of Vicodin would be worth the relationship he desired. The relationship with Lisa Cuddy. But as he stared at her and Lucas at the table in the restaurant, he knew that it was futile for him to have even hoped that she would feel the same way.

The shock of witnessing them being together was hurtful but to hear what was told in private shared with whoever was her latest squeeze hurt badly never mind it being announced to everyone within hearing distance, which led to where he was now, wandering aimlessly around the hotel refusing to go to Wilson, refusing to drink alcohol or even go on Vicodin.

"He got there first" he thought bitterly whilst limping as quickly as he could to the exit with the items he brought in the rug sack on his back. He had collected his belongings from his room as soon as he had left the restaurant pretending that he needed to get some ibuprofen.

He quickly moved to the main entrance to avoid being stopped as soon as he heard the horn of a car which he phoned reception to have booked from his suite and looked up into the sky of falling rain.

"Everybody knows this is going somewhere" he laughed disappointedly, "I didn't know she meant this way" House shouted to the heavens above and with that he threw his belongings into the back of the cab, climbed in and never looked back at the hotel that had housed the ending of a potential relationship with the love of his life and his best friend running towards the entrance trying to get him to stop.

…..

Wilson knew as soon as Lucas spat the events before Mayfield into House's face that something bad would happen. But he didn't know how as House acted calm throughout the whole thing. As soon as House had asked for the room key to his and House's suite for some ibuprofen, he handed it to him asking if he wanted company but he refused.

"I knew I should have gone with him." He said silently to himself nursing a single shot of whisky at the bar on the first floor. He had tried several times to reach House after seeing him leaving the hotel but every attempt went to voicemail and so he just left a message and hadn't tried to contact him since.

His first thought was that he was just in the need of a drink where he could be alone but after checking their room and receiving the key back from the receptionist he knew instantly that he was wrong.

His mind instantly went to the look Cuddy gave House as he walked out of the restroom and to the suite, with such anguish and love that Wilson just couldn't comprehend what was up with her. What could possess her to say to House that she has feelings for him only to wait till he has gone to get into a relationship with the one man that House was friends with outside of PPTH.

He sipped the rest of his drink whilst remembering what was said when House had left and Lucas had excused himself to use the toilet.

"_You seriously want to rub it in huh?" Wilson said quietly but with a dose of venom._

"_I didn't know he would say it to him! Lucas is just nervous that's all." Cuddy said trying to Absolve herself of her guilt and trying to erase the look House gave her when he realised she had once again broken the trust that he gives to so few._

"_You are unbelievable! He's a private investigator and don't say it's because of House's presence it isn't. If it was his presence then that scumbag you call your boyfriend wouldn't have the profession that he does!" _

"_You know what Cuddy? Forget it. It doesn't matter; you obviously don't care at all about House trying to be a better person if you break his trust like that. Lucas was his friend! And you decided to have a relationship with him? What! To rub salt into the wounds?"_

"_No!" Cuddy declared thinking about the first time she broke his trust with his infarction and drawing attention from other people in the restaurant._

"_You know Cuddy, House is many things a liar, conniving and many others but one thing he doesn't do is break people's trust put in him by either me, his patients or YOU!" emphasising the last part of his comment with Cuddy looking down ashamed._

"_But you have broken his…" Wilson sighed looking at her disappointedly and with that he stood up exiting the restaurant muttering that he didn't feel hungry anymore. _

A noise broke him out of the memory with the bartender asking him if he would like another.

"no" Wilson said quietly.

"Is it something to do with that man you ran after?"

"Yeah"

"You love him?" the bartender asked.

"Yes I do, he's like the brother I never had." Wilson said calmly turning to the right when the sound of heels became louder.

"I hope he's alright then"

"Do you know where he went?"

"The receptionist said the airport when she was ordering a taxi earlier"

At that, Wilson's eyes dulled after he thought the cab for House would be a bar or worst case another hotel for the night.

"Thanks" he muttered to the barman before looking up to see Lisa Cuddy. The woman that had caused his friend so much pain in the past 24 hours that he couldn't speak to her and so he shook his head at her and turned away walking quickly to the elevators not turning to see the pained look on her face.

…

For those who are reading my other stories im soooo sorry! Real life catches up with you as well as exams and injury I hope to continue them if your still keen thank you! Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Love hurts chapter 2

…..

As soon as Wilson left the restaurant, Cuddy couldn't help but feel deflated. She felt as if she was just defending House to the board at PPTH. She chose Lucas because she thought he wouldn't give her those problems.

"I didn't sign up for this" she murmured silently to herself.

She slowly started to nibble on the remaining pieces of food whilst waiting for Lucas to return.

….

"What's wrong? You have been quiet ever since we finished eating." Lucas asked his girlfriend as they made their way back to their room.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all." Cuddy replied with a fake smile and slowly moved Rachel to her right hip to allow herself to open the door. Lucas had offered to hold her but after what had happened earlier, Cuddy didn't want to see him hold her, plus she needed the comfort.

"You never told me where Wilson went." Lucas pressed, trying to get information.

When she heard him say that comment, she knew exactly what Wilson meant. _He knows exactly what he's saying_ she thought and so she turned to address Marina instead.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you here until later on" whilst watching Rachel settle onto the nanny's waist.

"There was less traffic than I thought so here I am." She replied with a smile.

"It's not a problem is it?" She added worryingly her voice raising in pitch.

"No, no. Not at all." Cuddy replied reassuringly.

"Actually, could you take her outside for a little while? She is getting a little bit restless, here, I'll give you a key so you can come and go as you please" she added with a smile.

She helped her daughter to get ready and said goodbye to her not once looking in Lucas' direction.

"OK, what is wrong with you?" Lucas exclaimed deciding that being ignored for ten minutes was long enough.

"You're my problem at the moment Lucas!" she yelled back.

"I told you things that I thought you would be able to keep to yourself; god knows what House will do. I practically violated HIPPA! I could get suspended"

"I shouldn't have told you anything about it." She added quietly disappointed in herself.

"He won't tell anyone babe don't worr…"he responded trying to calm her down.

"It's not that, he knows that you know everything, not through your own knowledge, but through me TELLING you! I've betrayed him." she said anguishly. "Again." She added.

"No you haven't babe."

"Lucas just go, I…. I should have known better."

"Lisa, I'm not following." He said confused.

"I, I can't be with you Lucas." She said her voice filled with sorrow but not with the failure of her relationship, but of her failing to notice that the person she loved the most loved her too and all she did was ignore him and hurt him.

"Why?"

"I don't feel that w..way about you Lucas."

"You're leaving me for him? For House?!"

"No. I doubt he would accept me into his life anyway. I just… don't feel that way about you. I've been waiting for my feelings for you to grow but, but they just aren't." she finished looking up to see him staring with hurt at her before he said "you both deserve each other" getting his stuff and storming out of the room.

She sat down releasing a few tears over how the situation had turned out before remembering why she has just ended her relationship.

"I've got to find him." she said aloud before grabbing the keys to her room and going to try and find out where Wilson and House had gone.

…..

After leaving her room, her first bet was that he was in his room but after spending fifteen minutes knocking on his door, she gave in as several people were leaning out of their doorways wondering where the noise was coming from.

When she realised that House would have answered by now because of the noise, she learnt that neither House nor Wilson was there. She went to check the games room, the back of the hotel and the bar that resided there but there was still no sign of either man.

Her last hope was the bar at the front of the hotel and so she strided quickly through the corridors to get there. When she came to a halt at the entrance she walked through and she saw Wilson staring at his glass of what she guessed was either Whiskey or Scotch. It was only then she noticed the look on his face when he finished talking to the bartender. His face was sad; he was upset which only meant one thing.

She was too late, he was gone.

He had left after discovering her betrayal. Her face had taken on a pained look by the time Wilson noticed her. Her eyes were begging him, for what she didn't know but he just shook his head and walked away leaving Cuddy standing in the lobby alone with a face full of despair.

…..

Thanks for reading please review


End file.
